Caged Butterfly
by Kieran-Prince
Summary: Being engaged to Zelda was like living in a cage. Sneaking around with Dark was like flying in the open air. But which should Link choose- settle the obligation to Zelda or be happy with Dark? Yaoi, infidelity, AU, and language warnings. R&R.


**A/N: This story was inspired by the song "Chou" by Acid Black Cherry. I found the promotional video interesting and thought it would make a good story. So, there's my reasoning. I hope you enjoy. And just to clear things up, Dark Link will be known as Dark in this story. **

**Warning: Infidelity, yaoi, language, AU**

**Pairings: Dark Link x Link, Link x Zelda**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda, the characters, or the PV for "Chou."**

It was nearing winter time in Hyrule and the occupants could be seen running around the kingdom. This was because of the upcoming festival season, where many of the residents would be celebrating for days. One of these celebrations was the Twilight Ball, which would be commencing in a few days. It was the most anticipated ball for all of the occupants of Hyrule because it was hosted by the royal family each year at Hyrule Palace. This year though, Princess Zelda was the only one of her family to host the large ball, due to the fact that her immediate family had been assassinated by a rogue soldier.

At first, Zelda didn't want to host the ball because it would bring back too many memories of her family, but her spouse convinced her to do otherwise. Link, known throughout Hyrule as the best swordfighter and Princess Zelda's fiancé, persuaded Zelda to host the ball for at least one more year. As he stated, her parents would probably want her to do that. And Zelda found that she couldn't argue with Link's reasons. Therefore, reluctantly, she fulfilled his request and began the preparations for the ball. And of course, that meant that Link had to help out too, since he was her intended.

Link and Zelda had been engaged for about a year and their marriage was to take place right after the Twilight Ball. And at first, Link found that he was excited for the upcoming marriage. But as the days passed, that feeling soon changed to anxiety and reluctance. And while his father assured him that he felt the same when he married his mother, Link knew it wasn't the same thing. It had nothing to do with Zelda. He had an inking as to why he was feeling reluctant to marry Zelda, but he wasn't about to break off the marriage with her anytime soon. Doing such a thing would not only damn him and his family-name, but it would also break Zelda's heart.

And so, to make sure that he kept Zelda as happy as she could be, Link decided to spend some more time with Zelda by decorating the ballroom. Zelda was freaking out over the ball possibly falling apart since this was her first year hosting it by herself. But Link assured her that she would do fine.

The Twilight Ball was in two days and everything was just about ready. All that needed to be done was to make sure that all the food was cooked, all the chairs and tables were set, and to make sure that the musician performing at the ball was prepared.

"Link, could you be a dear and make sure that our musician is here? I have to check on the food," Zelda asked from across the ballroom.

Link looked up from his book and sighed. He had just finished decorating the entire ballroom top to bottom and he was feeling tired. Well, he didn't decorate it alone; he had help from Zelda of course. But nonetheless, Link closed his book and stood up. He smiled and nodded at his fiancé. Zelda's face glowed in happiness and she ran towards the kitchen. Link sighed again and walked towards the stage. Gazing around, he noticed several instruments sprawled across the stage. Nothing was organized and that somewhat bothered Link- he hated things that weren't in order. Frowning in distaste, Link pulled himself onstage and began to organize the instruments. Once everything was cleared away, Link looked across the ballroom.

There was no one else in the ballroom besides himself. Looking over towards the kitchen, Link saw movement inside. Frowning again, Link turned around to look at the stage. He stilled when he noticed an Ocarina laying on one of the tables. Link felt something stirring in his stomach as he looked at the Ocarina longingly. It had been a long time since he had last played an Ocarina.. Unable to resist the temptation, Link walked towards the table and picked up the Ocarina.

Putting it to his lips, Link began to play a melody that his mother taught to him as a child. Despite the fact that he was out of practice, the notes flowed out naturally and beautifully. Link found his body rocking from side to side gently to the music and he couldn't keep a smile from coming to his lips. While he was playing, he never noticed when someone came up behind him carrying a microphone. When Link heard someone start to chuckle from behind him, he turned around quickly. He froze at the sight of the figure in front of him before he scowled.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Link asked angrily.

The man in front of him smirked and placed the microphone down on the stage. "I never knew that little Link knew such language. And I always thought you weren't a rule breaker," the man mocked.

Link growled out, "Just answer my question, Dark."

Dark just shrugged and answered, "Well, Princess Zelda must have heard of my musical genius from a fan of mine. She requested that I perform at the ball in two days and how could say no to such a wonderful honor?"

Link scowled and nearly slammed the Ocarina on the table. "And what made you think that coming here was a good idea? Do you want Zelda to find out that bad?"

Dark smirked and walked closer to Link. "Of course I don't, Link. After all, she may take you away from me. And I refuse to see that happen," Dark purred out.

Link rolled his eyes and turned his back to Dark. He jumped off the stage and sat in one of the chairs. He could feel a headache coming and it wasn't going away anytime soon. He had a bad feeling about Dark being there with him. Nothing good would come from the other being so close to him, considering the..._ history_ between them.

He wasn't sure when it started. All he could say was that one day, the both of them got carried away. Dark started everything, of course. Despite his rough appearance Dark could be a seductive and smoothing talking guy. but that's what Link admired about him. And unfortunately, that admiration turned into love and lust. But Link refused to admitted anything of the sort.

Dark followed behind him and stood in front of him. Link just ignored him and sighed loudly. Out of all of the things that could have happened at the ball, this wasn't something he predicted. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dark hovering over him. Dark kneeled down and placed his hands on both of Link's knees. Link looked down and smiled in spite of himself. Dark smiled back and grasped onto Link's chin. Link moved towards the touch and let out a breath of happiness. Dark chuckled softly. He pulled the other towards him and leaned in for a kiss when the sound of pots banging filled the ballroom.

Dark jumped away from Link while Link held his head in pain. Dark was clutching his chest in fear. Link was scowling as the sound of the pots rang in his ears. They both looked over to the kitchen door. The door opened seconds later, revealing Zelda covered in flour. She was coughing loudly and waving her arms around. Despite his headache, Link jumped up and ran over to her. It would seem suspicious if he didn't do anything. Dark watched with a stoic expression as Link embraced Zelda and comforted her.

Turning his back to the two, he smirked and walked towards the stage. "You will be mine by the end of the ball, Link. I can assure you of that.

As if he could hear Dark even from across the ballroom, Link looked up to where Dark was standing. He saw the smirk that was spreading across the other's face and Link felt something twisting in his groin. The bad feeling that Link felt earlier was coming back, this time twice as fierce. Biting his lip, Link turned his attention back to Zelda.

"Link, are you listening?"

Link nodded his head quickly, plastering on a fake smile. He crossed his fingers that Zelda wouldn't notice that he was placing a mask on right in front of her. Luckily though, Zelda just rolled her eyes and tried to get some of the flour off of her dress.

"Link, would you mind watching after Dark and helping him out while I go and change?" Zelda asked sweetly.

Link froze before looking back at Dark. The other just stared back at him with an intense gaze before licking his lips seductively. Link felt a shiver go through his body and he looked towards the ground. He nodded his head unconsciously. Zelda smiled brightly and walked of towards their bedroom.

Looking back at the stage, Link stilled when he noticed that Dark was no longer there. He looked all around the ballroom, but there was no sign of Dark anywhere. This caused a feeling of apprehension of settle in Link's stomach. Whenever Dark disappeared like that- it happened far more often than one would think- it meant that something bad was going to happen. Most of the time, the target was him. He also felt his headache start to come back with a vengeance. He was not in the mood for this.

"Dark, where are you?" Link voice echoed through the large ballroom.

Link heard a chuckle come from behind the curtain. Sighing, Link began to make his way over to the stage. He walked up the stairs and pushed the curtain back. Once he was backstage, he let the curtain drape shut. It was dark behind the curtain and it was hard for Link to even see two feet in front of himself. And that caused a pit of fear to settle in his stomach because Dark had amazing eyesight when it came to seeing in the dark.

Holding his arms out, Link began to cautiously walk forward. Of course, this didn't help since he ran into a wall five seconds later. And for the next couple of minutes, he's probably bumped into more things than he ever will for the rest of his life. Just when he was about to scream in frustration, Link saw something move out of the corner of his eye. His instincts screaming at him, Link tackled whatever it was that moved.

"OW! What the hell is wrong with you, you damn idiot?" Dark shouted at his face.

Link felt a blush start to come to his cheeks and he bowed his head in embarrassment. He really hated his instincts at times. "Sorry," Link muttered out.

"So where's you mistress at?" Dark mocked.

Link scowled and punched Dark in his shoulder. "Zelda is NOT my mistress. If anything, _you_ would be the mistress."

Dark stared at him in surprise and outrage and at first, Link thought that he had crossed the line. Then, Dark smirked and started chuckling until he was laughing outright. Link sighed in relief. Usually when Link said something like that, it would often end with him being tortured to death by Dark. He couldn't tell a joke from an insult, even if it smacked him in the face.

Link smiled and stood up. He extended his hand for Dark, whom grabbed it tightly. The two stood in the darkness for a few seconds before Link sighed.

"Well, we should get back to the stage," Link remarked.

Link started to make his way back to the front when he felt an arm wrap around his torso. He yelped as Dark pulled him back. Link's back was flush with Dark's chest and it made him blush. He could tell that Dark was smirking like a Cheshire cat.

"What's the rush, Link? No one is searching for us. It's just you and me," Dark said slyly.

Link let out a shuddering breath before slumping against Dark's chest. Dark chuckled and moved his hand up to Link's face. He turned Link's face towards him and locked their lips in a kiss. Link whimpered and tried to turn around so that they were facing each other. Confident that Link wouldn't try to leave, Dark released his grip on Link.

Link wasn't sure why he was responding to Dark like this. He knew it was wrong to do this with _ Dark of all people,_ but he just couldn't stop himself. It was like Dark had hypnotized him, pulling him in deeper into the hell that they both were destined to go to at this rate. But he just couldn't find himself to care.

Link wrapped his arms around Dark's neck and opened his mouth slightly. Dark took this as a cue and slipped his tongue into Link's mouth. Link shivered in arousal. If there was one thing that Link was willing to admit, it was that Dark had a devilish tongue. Seductive, sly, and so_ erotic_. Their tongues wrapped around each other and started to tease the other.

Dark started to push Link towards one of the walls, where their kiss quickly heated up. Dark started gyrating his hips slowly and Link couldn't stop himself from responding. He rocked his hips right back onto Dark's, starting a never-ending cycle.

Dark broke the kiss momentarily and rest his forehead on Link's. Link opened his eyes briefly to see why Dark stopped. His mouth fell open to let out a silent moan as Dark continued to grind his hips on his own. A smirk came across Dark's face as he saw the wanton expression on his lover's face. Dark suddenly pushed his hips into Link's roughly, pulling out a loud moan from Link. Dark quickly put his mouth back over Link's and trailed his hands down to Link's pants. He fumbled with the button before he finally got them off.

His hand barely touched Link's arousal when he heard a voice that made him want to scream.

"LINK! Are you still in here?"

Link and Dark broke their kiss and look forward. Link quickly redid his pants while Dark backed away. A mask slipped back onto his face. He knew that Link was engaged with Zelda and that what he was doing with Link was wrong on so many levels. Especially since _Zelda_ was Link's intended, which made things ten times worse. But he just couldn't stop himself. Link was just...intoxicating to all of his senses. It was hard to just let him walk past him without wanting to get a taste first.

But Dark knew what he was getting into by encouraging Link to cheat on the princess. Hell, he got off on the thought sometimes. And no matter how many times Link goes to Zelda, he would always come crawling back to Dark at the end of the day. It was just a fact of life. Collect what is your's and steal what isn't. And one day, Dark would swoop in and steal Link all for himself. But he knew that today was not that day. He would just have to play it safe and make sure no one suspected either of them.

Dark scowled and moved away Link. "Go to your fiancé Link, before she tears the whole ballroom apart," Dark said monotonously.

Link frowned at Dark. He could tell that Dark was mad, extremely mad. But he didn't point it out because he knew how Dark would get if he were to. Instead, he walked towards Dark and pushed his hair out of his face. Dark's eyes grew wide as he felt Link's fingers comb through his hair. Link let his hand linger on Dark's face before moving away. He walked back towards the stage and opened the curtain. Link looked back one last time before closing the curtain behind him. Dark watched him leave and he just sighed.

* * *

><p>The Twilight Ball was going to start in about an hour and Link still hadn't picked out a suit. He was sitting on his bed, holding his head in his hands. He didn't understand why it was so hard to pick out one stupid suit. He had fought some of the toughest opponents in the world, he had traveled through mountain ranges with little to no food, and he had dared to propose to Zelda- not to mention commit acts of infidelity. But he couldn't pick out a suit. He really felt pathetic.<p>

Someone knocked on his door and Link looked up. "Come in"

The door opened to reveal Dark standing in the doorway. He was smirking and was holding a black rose. Link's eyes widened as he took in Dark's appearance. Dark's hair was slicked back, making him look much classier and sophisticated. He had on a simple dress outfit, but the black jacket he was wearing was unbuttoned, revealing the white silk shirt underneath. He also had on pure white gloves. And to complete the look, he had on the necklace that Link had given to him years ago with a symbol of the the Triforce engraved into it.

"I see someone likes what their seeing," Dark teased.

Link swallowed and nodded his head. Dark just smirked and walked into the room. He looked Link up and down before frowning.

"You're not dressed yet? What are you waiting for?" Dark asked.

Link sighed and slumped into his bed. "I don't know what to wear. Nothing seems to….fit," Link tried to explain.

Dark rolled his eyes and sat down next to Link. "I swear, you are just like a woman."

Link glared at Dark. "Did you come all the way here just to insult me? If so, then leave," Link said stiffly.

Dark huffed and stood up again. "As much as I love messing with you, that's not why I'm here. I had a feeling you would be having problems picking out something to wear. So, I brought something," Dark said while holding out a large box.

Link's eyes widened as he took the box. He held it up to his ear and shook it cautiously. The contents shook slightly before settling. Link blushed and looked up to Dark. "Thanks."

Dark nodded. Link opened the box slowly and gasped at what he saw. It was an emerald green suit. Link pulled out the suit, admiring the design and color. Green was his favorite color but he never had thought to look for a suit in the color green. Looking back at Dark, he gave him a large smile before taking everything out of the box.

Once everything was spread on his bed, Link began to take off his clothes when he remembered that Dark was still in the room with him. He looked at him with a raised eyebrow while Dark just smirked.

"Do you mind?" Link asked.

Dark raised his eyebrow in response. "Of course not. Go ahead and change," Dark remarked slickly.

Link glared at him and said, "You know that's not what I meant. Get out!"

Dark shrugged his shoulders but decided to stop teasing Link. Before he left the room though, he gave the black rose he was holding to Link. Link's eyes widened before he looked at Dark in surprise. The other just smirked and walked out of the room.

Link watched as Dark walked out of the room. He looked down at the rose in his hands and brought it to his nose. Taking in a whiff, he smiled as he recognized Dark's scent floating around the rose. He looked up towards the open door wistfully.

"Dark…"

* * *

><p>Music filled the ballroom as several couples danced on the dance floor. The ball had started about an hour ago and Link had taken to the wall. While he was very sociable with the people of Hyrule, he didn't like social gatherings. Something about them made him feel...vulnerable. Not to mention all the etiquette that went into simple conversations with other people. He found that prefers to be alone or with close friends when it came to parties or balls.<p>

Link observed the ballroom, smiling when he saw Zelda laughing next to her cousin, Sheik. His eyes swept over to the stage, where Dark was currently performing. Link smiled slightly as he watched Dark perform with ease. Dark was usually a jackass and a stubborn person, but when he gripped a microphone and started to sing, it was like he was a different person.

Dark locked gazes with him and it was if they were teleported from the ballroom. Link found it hard to breath. Dark was staring straight through him and looking into his soul. Link's heart started to pick up somewhat and he could feel a blush come to his face.

"Link? LINK!"

Link snapped out of his stupor to see Zelda standing in front of him with her hands on her hips. Link spared one last gaze to Dark before turning his full attention to Zelda. She was staring at him with an eyebrow raised and it caused Link to mentally roll his eyes.

"Yes, Zelda?" Link asked curiously.

Zelda sighed and tapped him across the head. "You are completely hopeless Link. It is almost time for us to dance."

Link cursed inwardly. He had forgotten that he had to dance at the Twilight Ball. He wasn't prepared at all. Nonetheless, Link nodded his head in understanding. Zelda smiled and walked back over to her cousin. Link sighed and looked back over to Dark. The other was gazing at him with a smirk, as if he knew what had just happened. He winked at Link before turning his attention elsewhere.

"What am I getting myself into?" Link asked himself quietly.

* * *

><p>The song ended and everyone in the ballroom applauded Dark's performance. Link smiled as Dark bowed to the audience. There were several women in the crowd that were throwing their roses at Dark and he drank up all the 'love.' Link frowned in disgust. If it was one thing that Dark didn't possess, it was modesty.<p>

"Thank you everyone. I am very happy to have performed at this ball tonight. However, there is one last song. This is dedicated to Zelda and Link. Congratulations on your proposal and I give you both blessings for a good wedding," Dark said while gripping his microphone.

Link's eyes widened. He saw Dark's knuckles turning white as he said those words. He knew how hard it was for Dark to say those words. Dark often refused to admit that Link was engaged. Instead, he told Link hoe he would eventually take him away to a far away land, preferably an island- Dark prefers the water for some unknown reason. But the fact that Dark refused to stop making advances made Link feel both honored and horrified.

Link bowed his head, unable to make eye contact with Dark. He could feel eyes on him and he looked up. Dark was staring right at him with an unreadable expression on his face. However, the look in his eyes told Link everything he needed to know. Dark knew that Link was engaged to Zelda. But that didn't mean that he wouldn't fight for him.

Dark turned away and signaled the band behind him to start the music. However, instead of singing like everyone was expecting him to do, he placed the microphone away and jumped off of the stage. Once on the floor, he made a beeline towards Link. Link felt a blush come to his face. He could feel everyone looked over at him and it made him feel uncomfortable.

"You look like some sort of lost puppy, standing over here by the wall. Go dance with Zelda," Dark said while glaring at Link.

Link frowned and tried to place his hand on Dark's shoulder, only for it to be smacked away. When he tried to ask what was wrong, Dark beat him to it.

"Unless you want me to lose control of myself in front of all these people, I would get going," Dark growled out.

Unsure of himself, Link walked towards Zelda. She looked at Link in confusion. Link looked back before bowing his head in embarrassment. He held out his hand, silently asking her for a dance. Zelda blushed brightly and nodded her head. He grasped her hands gently and led her to the dance floor. Almost as soon as they set foot on the dance floor, the area around them cleared away. It would be just the two of them dancing.

Ignoring that fact, Link just let the music flow through him. He guided Zelda through the dance, relieved that the song chosen was one that he had danced to. But he wasn't sure where he had danced to it before. All that he knew was that he felt a lot more confident than he did ten minutes ago.

With his thoughts revolving around in his head, Link never noticed when the song ended. He did notice when everyone suddenly began to clap however. Looking around in surprise, Link looked down at Zelda. She was smiling at him and his heart twisted.

People were starting to move towards the two and Link really didn't want to deal with random people asking him questions. Lucky for him though, Dark decided to come at just that moment.

Dark walked up to Zelda and bowed. "Thank you Princess Zelda, for letting me perform at this ball. It was an honor," he said.

Zelda smiled and grasped Dark's hand. For some reason, Link felt a wave of jealousy go through me before he pushed it down. Dark kissed her hand before getting back on his feet. He turned towards Link and nodded his head. Link nodded back and stuck out his hand. Dark observed the appendage before shaking it. The air around us became electric, but not in a bad way.

Zelda smiled at the both of us before she walked off. Link looked over to Dark, who was staring back at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Tonight was an eventful evening. I hope you have a wonderful marriage," Dark said before walking past Link.

Link's eyes widened as Dark's abrupt exit and started to turn when he felt Dark's fingers touch his. He stilled and discreetly looked down at their hands. Link felt something being slipped into his hand. His eyebrows furrowed before he clenched his hand tightly so that no one would notice the object in his hand. Dark picked up his pace and Link turned around to see where he was going.

Dark left the ballroom and looked to be going towards the bedrooms. Link narrowed his eyes and looked down at his hand. Curiously, Link opened his hand. A piece of paper laid in his hand. Looking around to make sure no one was paying him any attention, Link opened the paper. A blush came to his face as he read the message.

_If you think that was dancing, come upstairs and I'll show you how it's done. -Dark_

Link bit his lip before stuffing the note in his pocket. He knew that he shouldn't go upstairs. It would only end with the two of them in bed while he experienced waves of guilt afterwords. But the feeling of his groin tightening slightly made him reconsider. He had to find some way to escape without it looking suspicious. He rushed over to Zelda, whom was talking to Impa, her guard. Link tapped her shoulder softly and Zelda turned towards him. She smiled brightly and tilted her head.

"Hello Link. What's wrong?" Zelda asked curiously.

Link swallowed and said, "I am starting to feel tired all of a sudden. It would seem as though the dance has worn me out more than I thought. So, I'm heading up to the bedroom, if that's okay with you."

Zelda furrowed her eyebrows and nodded her head in sadness. "Okay. I'm sorry you can't stay any longer. I hope you feel better later, Link."

Link nodded his head in agreement and briefly looked at Impa. He froze as he took in her expression. She was openly glaring at him and he frowned in confusion. Her eyes looked down at the hand that was holding the paper before she looked back up into his eyes. All of a sudden, his eyes widened as he recognized the look in her eyes. She knew. She knew about him and Dark. And judging by how red her face was becoming, Link decided now was the time to leave the ballroom.

Link bowed to Zelda and quickly left the ballroom. Once he was out of the room, he ran up the stairs. He knew that right now, Impa was probably telling Zelda what she knew. And while Zelda is not the type of person to just believe what others tell her without cold-hard evidence, he knew that she trusted Impa with her life. She would never question her guard's intuition at all.

Once he reached the bedroom, Link busted the door open and ran across the room. He pulled out his bag and piled anything valuable inside of it. Out of the corner of his eye, he could he Dark fuming at him for ignoring him. But Link had more important things to worry about.

"Dark, we need to leave. Zelda knows,"Link said.

Dark's face grew pale and he jumped up. He helped Link pack his bag into everything that was needed. Dark started to make his way to the door when Link stopped him. Dark looked back in fear and worry.

"We can't leave from there. Zelda may see us," Link said ruefully.

He turned towards the window and opened it wide. The cool air blew into the room. Looking out of the window, Link deduced that jumping wouldn't lead to any major injuries. Link crawled out of the window and jumped down to the ground below. He landed on his feet and stumbled somewhat before gaining his balance.

Looking back up, Link signaled Dark to jump down too. Dark sighted audibly and jumped down with the bag in hand. However, his landing wasn't as graceful as Link's. He landed on his butt and he hissed in pain. Link looked around to make sure that no one was alerted of their jump. When no one came by moments later, Link signaled Dark to follow him to the stables.

"Where are we going Link?" Dark asked in slight apprehension.

Link looked over his shoulder at Dark and answered, "I'm getting Epona. Then we'll be riding out of town."

Dark's eyes widened before he reached out to grab Link's hand. Link stilled as he felt Dark grab onto his hand. He turned around slowly.

"Then what are we going to do? We can't run forever Link," Dark said sadly.

Link bit his lip and grasped Dark's hand tightly. "I can as long as it's with you. Besides, weren't you the one who said you were going to steal me away and take me to a far away land?"

Dark bowed his head, trying to keep his emotions in check. He felt Link brush his hair out of the way. Dark looked back and and leaned in towards Link when a scream ripped through the air. Looking up at the bedroom, both Link and Dark froze. Zelda was looking right down at them. Tears were shining in her eyes while she held onto the windowsill. She looked back, more than likely commanding Impa to go down outside and catch the both of them.

Link looked back at Dark before pulling him towards the stables. "We have to go now or it'll be too late."

Dark nodded his head and ran after Link to the stables. Once he ran inside, he saw Link already pulling Epona out of her stable. Link climbed onto her back and held out his hand to Dark. Dark accepted the hand and climbed behind Link.

"Hold on tight, Link said to Dark.

Dark tightened his grip on Link and nearly cursed as they raced out of the stable. The area around them seemed to pass by them quickly. The air bit at their faces as they raced out of town. In the background, Link could hear the townspeople starting to emerge out of the ballroom in a riot. Dark's grip tightened somewhat around Link's torso as Epona started to dash through the streets.

They soon reached the entrance to the town. Looking back for one last time, Link sighed as he bid goodbye to his home. Dark heard Link's sigh and he sighed in turn. He slightly tightened his grip on Link and kiss the back on the other's neck. Link shivered and briefly touched Dark's hand which was around his stomach.

"Thank you," Link whispered out.

"Don't mention it," Dark said.

Link smiled and said, "No, I mean it-"

"I said don't mention it and I meant it. DON'T mention it," Dark said stiffly.

Link smiled in spite of himself and nodded his head. They rode out of town and for some reason, Link felt something inside of him go free. It was as if he were a new person. A huge grin started to come to his face before I leaned his head back and laughed. Dark stared at Link in surprise as he continued to laugh. After a while, Dark started chuckling until he joined in with Link. The two of the laughed as Epona continued to gallop away from the kingdom.

* * *

><p><em>Two Years Later<em>

Link was laying on the couch, his eyes closed. His head was tilted back across the couch arm while his arms were crossed across his chest. He heard slight shuffling coming from behind him but he didn't open his eyes. He already knew who it was. A smile came to his face as he felt fingers brushing his hair away from his ears. Seconds later, he felt warm breath caressing his ear.

"Is this an invitation for me?" Dark asked seductively.

Link chuckled and slowly opened his eyes. "That would depend. What do I get out of it?"

Dark smirked and trailed his lips to Link's jaw. Link closed his eyes again and moaned softly. His hands moved to Dark's head, holding him in place. Dark chuckled and moved up slightly to lick at the seam of Link's lips. Link opened his mouth to moan again and Dark used this to his advantage.

Link's eyes snapped open as Dark's tongue entered into his mouth. He tried to move but Dark placed a hand on his chest to hold him down. Dark moved from behind the couch and straddled Link's waist. Link whimpered in Dark's mouth and moved his hands to Dark's chest. And instead of pushing him away like he thought he would do, he found that his body wouldn't let him. Instead his hands caressed Dark's muscles.

The muscles under Link's hands trembled slightly as he raked his fingernails down the smooth surface. Dark growled and moved his hand to the back of Link's head, pulling him closer.

All of a sudden, a banging could be heard outside. Dark broke the kiss and looked out the window. He scowled as he saw a couple of kids hanging around the house, throwing rocks at the wall.

"Every damn time! I'll be right back. There are a couple of bugs hanging outside," Dark growled.

Link sat up and peered out of the window, where he saw the kids. Link chuckled and shouted out, "Don't hurt them too bad!"

"I'LL THINK ABOUT IT!" Dark shouted back.

Link laughed and laid back down on the couch. Moments later, screams could be heard. Link shook his head in amusement at Dark's antics. Although he probably should be worried about what Dark would do to the kids, he found that he trusted him. Well...not enough to keep any of their weapons in plain sight for Dark to use. But he trusted him nonetheless to be able to control his anger to a certain degree.

Dark waltzed in moments later with a large grin on his face. Link raised an eyebrow at him, silently asking him what he did. Dark just smirked back and walked over to the bed. He waved Link over and patted the space next to him.

Link rolled his eyes but did what Dark asked. He crawled into the bed and burrowed himself under the covers. He looked back up to Dark only to freeze. Dark was looking down at him with a gentle smile on his face. Link's breath was taken away by how calm and..._ different_ Dark looked when he wasn't scowling. And the look in his eyes was almost as if he were in love. Link felt a blush start to come to his cheeks and he couldn't help but look away in embarrassment.

"What's up with you?" Dark asked with a raised eyebrow.

Link looked back up and smiled slightly. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

**A/N: And that's it's. I couldn't really think of a good way to end the story so I decided to just cut it off here. (That and I couldn't think of a good lemon to go along with this). And I realize that there are some parts where Link and Dark Link are OOC, but hopefully not too many parts. So, I hoped you enjoyed the story. And feel free to leave reviews, as they are appreciated. **


End file.
